Paleta
by Nathalie.S
Summary: A Hinata le gusta las paletas. A sasuke tambien.tienen algo en comun, ¿cierto?-Esa paleta es mía-Pero yo la compre-¡Si… pero, yo…Te la compro!-a que precio?-.AU SasuHina 13 15


**Titulo: Paleta**

**Paring. SasuHina**

**Autora: Naxiitah-chan**

Aquí dejo otro oneshot algo atrevido ;], me demorare con las contis de los fic, tal vez hasta el lunes o martes, aun no tengo ideas y menos ánimos para continuarla

¡Ni siquiera puedo dormir bien!, uff

Al parecer los últimos libros que me he leído-que son bien tristes- me han contagiado T.T, que son de sthefanie meyer, meg cabot y otros que quiero hacerle algo original, me termina en tragedia :[. Recién me he dado cuenta de lo sexy que es Taylor lautner!...sin ofender pero, creo que es mas lindo que robert parkinson u.u

Les dejo el oneshot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A hinata le gustaban las paletas, y después de un mal día, aquel delicioso majar era apreciado calmante

Es por eso que aquella tarde, al ver que ya no había más de ese exquisito dulce en la despensa, decidió salir a comprar en la tienda de la esquina

Porque no hay mejor paleta en toda la ciudad que en la tienda "Yasashii´s"

O si

Mientras más caminaba, más ansiosa se ponía, el pensar de que en unos cuantos minutos, aquel dulce deambularía por su boca, succionando, lamiendo, succionando, lamiendo, le emocionaba

Luego de unos minutos llego a su destino

Iba a pedir la bendita paleta pero, De repente una voz ajena a la suya se le adelanto dejándola desconcertada

-Una paleta, por favor- hinata volteo y

¡O Dios!

Era el chico más atractivo que había visto

De cabellos oscuros, en un peinado rebelde, hechizantes ojos negros, perfil perfecto, espalda ancha, y aquella pose que lo hacia ver una estrella

Definitivamente, era el chico mas lindo que había visto, tanto, que sus piernas flageaban con su sola presencia. Aun embelezada por el desconocido, se apoyo contra el pequeño mural del enfrente. Esperando aun ansiosa su turno

-Una paleta por favor- pidió hinata, luego de que aquel desconocido terminara su pedido

-Lo siento, aquel muchacho se llevo la última- Se disculpo el vendedor

-¡que!- repitió aun consternada, y la ira se apodero de ella, sus pómulos enrojecieron de la furia, y a grandes zancadas salio del puesto

"Sea lindo o no, se había llevado **su** paleta"

Y eso no se lo perdonaría

Sabia que sonaba demasiado infantil, pero ¡bah!, ¡solo tenia 13 años!, al diablo con la ética de la familia y todo ese rollo

Por primera vez en su vida, actuaba de una forma irracionalmente infantil, y aun conciente del teatro que le iba ha hacer a aquel muchacho, siguió adelante, con aquel pronunciado y acelerado paso

O si, estaba rabiosamente molesta

Tanto que hasta perdió la cordura y hasta tal ves, la lógica

Ella amaba los dulces. La paleta era su preferido. Necesita azúcar.

Su cuerpo lo imploraba

Y no hay nada peor que meterse con la dulce y tímida hinata hyuuga, es cierto, tal vez no heredo la postura firme y prepotente de su padre, hasta se podía percibir aquel aura débil y casi entorpecedor rodearla

Pero, aun así, verla perder todos los estribos (lo cual era sumamente raro, hablamos de hinata! Por dios) era algo que hacia dudar a cualquiera

Definitivamente, El lamentara haberse impuesto en su camino.

-Hey!- grito jadeante, correr como desquiciada no había sido buena idea.

El tipo volteo indiferente, y reconoció a la misma chica de la tienda a unos cuantos metros, con la respiración agitada

Sonrió.

-¿Si chica desconocida?- cuestiono con sarcasmo, hinata, ya estaba solo a unos centímetros de el y noto lo alto que era, se sonrojo levemente al ver aquel perfil perfecto que el chico poseía, pero cabeceo levemente

"No es momento de pensar en esas cosas"- pensó

-Esa paleta es mía- tartamudeo, a el le hizo gracia

-Pero yo la compre- murmuro mientras sonreía altanero, hinata frunció los labios indecisa

Odiaba su actitud

Desvió su mirada hacia la desdichada paleta

"aun seguía con la envoltura, perfecto"-pensó

-¡Si… pero, yo…Te la compro!- replico esperanzada

-Bien- acepto con rapidez, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba aun mas, hinata lo observo con intriga

-¿y bien…?- pregunto impaciente, habían estado parado ahí como dos minutos, y el no daba ningún indicio de querer entregarle y mucho menos, moverse de aquel sitio

-¿A cambio de que?- pregunto finalmente, hinata lo observo confundida ¿a que se refería con eso?

-¿Que?- cuestiono como sin parecer tonta, el rodó los ojos con indiferencia, hinata frunció el seño mientras trataba de mantener la calma ante la mirada de aquel atractivo caprichoso

-Que me vas a dar a cambio de la paleta- pregunto con enfado

-Dinero- hinata respondió como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

-yo pensaba en algo mucho mejor- sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaron de una forma que hinata no pudo distinguir

Cogio con suavidad sus mejillas y inclino su cabeza hacia ella, su dulce aliento rozo su rostro, haciéndola estremecer, Hinata estaba confundida, su corazón latía aceleradamente y su respiración se le hacia cada vez mas dificultosa…

Hasta que finalmente ocurrió. El estampo sus finos y calidos labios sobre los de ella, saboreando la dulzura que emanaba

Ella cerro los ojos, disfrutando aquel inesperado pero bien recibido contacto, paso con timidez sus brazos por el cuello del chico, que gustoso por la iniciativa, la rodeo de la cintura

Se separaron por falta de aire, y la observo extrañado

No era la primera vez que besaba a un chica, hasta podría considerarse un experto en ese ámbito

Pero este beso…fue diferente a todos los que el había probado

La combinación perfecta de la dulzura y el amargo menta embriagaba su boca

Era la primera vez que se sentía así, le había gustado mucho, tal vez demasiado

-tu nombre- Reclamo aun agotado por el beso

-Hinata…- hizo una pausa, aun se le hacia difícil respirar- Hyuuga…- el la observo y noto lo sonrojada que estaba

-Sasuke. Sasuke uchiha- respondió sensual ante la mirada atónita de la chica- espero verte otra vez- sonrió con elegancia, dejándola sin aliento

-Hai- tenía que admitirlo, ella también quería verlo

Como el había dicho, le entrego la paleta y luego de un pequeño beso en la mejilla, se dispuso a marcharse del lugar

Hinata se toco los labios aun sorprendida, bajo la mirada hacia la paleta que tenia

Ya no le pareció importante

…Los labios de sasuke sabían mejor


End file.
